Hasta mañana a todos
by Bagalume
Summary: Una viñeta muy cortita, sentida, amena y profunda cómo consuelo a una tragedia. -...ahora que he vuelto a casa... ahora todo está bien. Necesito descansar. Gracias chicos, hasta mañana a todos.- Porqué un bonito final no siempre tiene que ser feliz, tenemos el consuelo de la belleza de ese final en sí misma. :)


**Advertencia**: Spoilers del final del manga.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de Tokyo ghoul me pertenece, y escribo sin ánimos de lucro

**Hasta mañana a todos.**

Esa especie de nudo en el pecho, esa especie de bola de humo que se solidifica en la boca de tu estómago, esa decadencia que te aísla, que te hace indiferentemente triste con una "_máscara sonriente_" cómo rostro, esperando que tu gente no descubra las lagrimas que se escurren por debajo de ella.

Ellos deben estar bien, deben mantenerse felices, tú eres el que menos te importa, o eso es lo que te repites una y otra vez mientras actúas guiado por tu egoísmo cómo un idiota, una marioneta del miedo a pasarlo mal, del pánico a quedarte solo. ¿Pero qué consigues con una ¿"_máscara sonriente_"? Qué consigues con... ¿Qué mierda has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo?

Entonces apretas los puños con fuerza y gritas -¡_Debo protegerlo todo_! -Pero cuando escuchas tu voz gritando esto no te reconoces, te asustas de tu propia voz y simplemente te enfadas más, tomas decisiones con bases erróneas, te pudres, te descontrolas, te pierdes, lloras. ¿Puedo protegerlo? ¿Y qué he conseguido con eso además de joderlo más todavía? Nada, no he conseguido nada.

He sufrido más de lo que pude aguantar, he provocado sufrimiento a las personas que quería intentando protegerlas, he intentado que todo saliera bien y lo he mandado todo al infierno, he recorrido todo lo que he podido y más, he acabado con mi cordura, he perdido la vida, pero al final me he encontrado de nuevo conmigo mismo.

Espero que todos estéis bien chicos, espero que podáis perdonarme, pero esta vez voy a ser egoísta, y lo reconozco. Espero que nunca me olvidéis, porque aunque puede que no me lo merezca, quiero seguir estando ahí para vosotros.

No creo que sea lo correcto dejar de luchar ahora, pero voy a hacerlo. Quiero descansar, quiero aprender de los errores de mama. Aquí acabo "por ahora", pero acabé bien. Morí como un perro, pero a cambio reencontré las halas que me hacían volar antes de encontrarme con el demonio.

Gracias **Amon Koutarou **por ser capaz de comprenderme, aún tenemos una interesante charla pendiente.

Gracias **Yoshimura**, por darme una vida y un hogar cuando perdí los míos, espero que tu también recuperes todo lo que un día perdiste.

Gracias **Yomo**, por ayudarme a crecer, espero que consigas llenar el vacío de tu hermano con tu nueva familia, cuida de ella por favor.

Gracias** Nishiki **por mostrarme que todo puede ser si queremos lo suficiente a alguien, espero que sigas viviendo feliz, como le prometiste a tu hermana.

Gracias **Tsukiyama** por ser mi espada en la pelea, espero que encuentres algo que borre deseo incompleto de probar mi carne.

Gracias **Banjou** por ser mi escudo en la pelea, espero que siguas siendo exactamente igual de bueno cómo y intentando ser tan feliz a pesar de todo cómo has hecho hasta ahora.

Gracias **Touka** por devolverme las esperanzas de una felicidad. No creo que pueda hacer nada más ahora, pero quiero que sepas que si tuviera te prometo que gritaría -_No, yo solo no puedo protegerlo todo_- y me quitaría esta maldita "_mascara sonriente_" para volver a Anteiku con una sonrisa de verdad en los labios. Espero que tu si tengas tiempo para reír esa sonrisa por mí.

-Gracias **Hide**...no puedo expresarlo con palabras. Espero que verte pronto, tengo muchas cosas que contar.

Gracias a todos, gracias por todo. Os quise más de lo que pude quererme a mí, pero ahora que he vuelto a casa... ahora todo está bien. Necesito descansar.

Buenas noches a todos, os veo mañana.

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre Tokyo Ghoul, ese pedazo de serie que me acabo de acabar, y tuve que escribirlo o esa bola de humo iba a acabar conmigo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por leer.**


End file.
